Justin Bieber: Love at First Fall
by samanthabieber
Summary: A love story about Justin Bieber, and Samantha. There is a lot of drama, will they fall in love or not. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story…ever! So I'm going to need all the help I can get, so any help, advice, or criticism you have please give it to be--but please don't be mean -- ok so I'm going to tell you about the story, well Samantha is Justin's love interest. After running away from her abusive boyfriend (Josh) and bumping into Justin. She was hesitant with talking to him, she didn't want to let someone into her life but they end up being friends. Wonder what Josh is gonna think about this?

* * *

[Justin's POV]

_I was walking around with my hoodie on, trying to cover my face from anyone seeing me. Even though it was 8:00 at night and dark I wasn't taking any chances. I was walking to fast, and it was dark so I didn't notice the girl that I bumped into. She fell to the ground, and I immediately bent down to help her up._

"**Owh, ugh my ankle!" she said. "What happened? Who are you?"**

"**Shhhh, ok you need to be quiet or I can't help you. Just stay calm and come to my car**

"**NO! I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are right now!"**

_She was getting upset, I could tell but I grabbed her hand and whispered _**"trust me ok, I'm a famous singer, who's young." **

"**Wait…you sound familiar, are you that Justin Bieber kid? That every girl at my school is obsessed with?"**

"**Yes I am. I need you to be quiet and get in my car. Ok? And what are you doing walking around in Atlanta at 8:00 at night anyway?"**

"**Well I could ask you the same thing superstar"**

_I laughed. She was joking around and I liked it. I helped her up, and said__**"**_** here" **_and gave her my hand._

[Samantha's POV]

_Josh had brought me into a dark alley, and yelled at me for talking to this kid at school. He is 2 years YOUNGER than me! He is my little brother's best friend. He was asking me why he wasn't there that day. After we got done talking I gave him a hug, and ruffled his hair._

_So for that I got punished, he yelled at me and hit me. But every time I tried to explain he would hit me again, I soon learned not to talk. So I let him yell at me, punch me, throw me on the floor, and the kick me. After he was done he told me to get out of there, and that he would see me later, and also don't tell a soul about this or he would kill me._

_He never used to be like this, when we first started going out he couldn't have been more of a gentlemen. He was very sweet, caring, loving, and very respectful. He never touched me in an inappropriate or abusive way. That all changed two months into our relationship, when one day I was talking to Logan who had been my best friend since we were little. Our mothers have been friends since high school also. We talked all the time, but Josh got a little too jealous when I gave Logan a hug one day, and he flipped out on us both. He gave Logan a bloody nose, and yelled at me for an hour, then repeatedly slapped me._

_We have been dating for a year and three months now. I have dreamed about one day getting away from him, and finding the love of my life. Then getting treated like a princess, never hurt yelled at…just love is all I really want. Really…it's the only thing I really need._

"**So where are you taking me?" I asked**

"**Well I'm gonna take you back to my hotel. Is that alright?"**

"**Uhm, no I think my mom might be looking for me"**

_I lied though my teeth right there. I was scared that he would see the multiple wounds I had from josh. It pained me the most when I had to lie about my mother. I tried very hard not to cry, so he wouldn't notice. My mom died when I was 11, because of me. Well that's what I think. The night before I had stayed out past curfew with friends, so the next day we were driving and she was yelling at me. She wasn't paying attention and ran a red light, and a big semi, ran straight into us. The doctor said I was very lucky to be alive. I asked how I was still alive, and he said that apparently my mother's body had shielded me from dying. Even though I had bruised ribs and a broken foot, he said that I should be very happy. I was not happy at all I felt so guilty, and disgusting, I wanted to kill myself that very instant he said I should be happy. I knew it was my fault, everybody said it wasn't, but I knew in the back of their minds they all knew it was._

"**Come on shawty what's it gonna hurt ill have your mom come and pick you up"**

"**NO! I-I mean no she's probably asleep. She has to get up really early and go to work, I wouldn't want to wake her, I'll just walk home, and I'll be fine." I stuttered. **

"**No I'm not going to let a pretty lady walk home by herself at night. My car is right up the road I will take you home."**

"**Ok fine."**

_I was getting nervous, what was I suppose to say when he tries to take me home, I live with Josh because my father left me when my mother died. So Josh said that I could stay with him. That's when he was nice, I regret that decision now. Justin grabbed my hand and led me to his car. _

"**OH MY GOD! You have Lamborghini!?!?"**

"**Yeah, oh god what happened to your face?"**

"**Oh uh well while I was walking I fell down, I'm alright though, but oh my god! Your car!"**

"**Yeah I know it's pretty sweet! Let me get the door for you."**

_He walked over to my door and opened it for me. When he opened it, it made a sound, I don't know how to describe it, but it sure was amazing. I got in then he ran to the other side and got in._

[Justin's POV]

_She was different sort of…quiet, and she didn't go crazy when she met me. I really liked that, it was cool to talk to a girl, and be normal. When we got to the car I saw that the side of her lip was bleeding, and I looked like she had been hit. So I asked her, but she said she fell. I didn't press her about it. So I opened her door, and let her in. then got in the other side. I wonder why she is so shy. She's staring out the window, and she looks kind of worried._

"**Is everything ok?" I asked**

"**Oh yeah I'm fine"**

"**Ok, so where do I need to take you"**

_She was fumbling around in her purse looking for something._

"**Crap! I don't have my keys. I don't want to wake my mom up she barely ever gets to sleep! Do you think I could crash at your place? Just for tonight?"**

"**Yeah, just let me ask my mom"**

"**You live with your mom superstar?"**

"**Yeah who else would I live with?"**

"**Well I thought you lived with Usher"**

"**Oh no… he lives next door"**

_She smiled, and chuckled. She had the cutest laugh, and the prettiest smile! Gosh, I know I've only known her for an half an hour but I really liked her._

"**Hey, mommy I was wondering if someone could stay the night tonight?" I said trying to be innocent and cute**

"**Well who is it?"**

_Oh god I forgot to even ask what her name was!_

"**What's your name again? I whispered**

"**Samantha" she replied with a smirk**

"**Her name is Samantha, and she needs a place to stay tonight, please mommy pretty please!!!"**

"**Oh I don't know Justin" she questioned **

"**Please mom I LOVEE YOU!!!"**

"**Oh fine, and I love you too"**

"**Thanks mom love you too" I hung up the phone**

"**She said that you could stay"**

**She smiled her perfect smile and said "Thank you so much, I'll call my mom later and tell her where I am."**

[Samantha's POV]

_WOW! I cannot believe I got out of this, and I get to stay at his house, but I feel bad lying to him like this. I just don't want to get hurt by Josh. I wish I could tell him I really do, but I don't even know him how could I tell him, without him judging me for lying to him. I'm actually starting to like him, I mean he's cute, has beautiful eyes, is a perfect gentleman, sweet, and he has this warm feeling around him that makes me feel safe._

_We pulled up to this very big house; with an even bigger drive way. It was long and winding. When we finally got to the house, he got out then came over to my door, and opened it for me. He was a gentleman, a true one. Not like Josh, Justin was a gentleman, and he always will be. I'm sure of that._

"**Well here we are, my humble abode" he laughed, and so did I**

"**Wow this is breathtaking! Your house is so big!"**

"**Yeah I know it's huge, my mom just had to have an enormous house for her to be happy"**

**I laughed and said "Well if I had a house like this I would be happy too"**

**Now we both laughed. He led me to the house and opened the door for me**

_My mouth came open with a little pop, it was astounding. The house was so big; it had grand, winding stair cases, and a huge chandelier. I had never seen anything like it before. I really was blown away by its beauty. Justin was staring at me so I looked at him and he grabbed my chin, and closed my mouth._

"**Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked. I was feeling hungry**

"**Could I get a glass of water?"**

"**Sure shawty"**

_I followed him into the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge._

"**Wait. I don't want water from the fridge, I like tap water better." I smiled, then bit my lip "that might seem weird but I just like it better."**

"**Wow, that's funny"**

"**What?"**

"**I like tap water too; everybody thinks I'm weird because of that. You just keep getting better and better."**

_What did that exactly mean? I guess we'll find out._

* * *

Ok so I don't think this is a very good chapter, but trust me the others will be better. This is my first time writing a story, so should I write with less detail? Do I need to make my chapters shorter? or longer? I want your guy's advise I would really appreciate it. Thank you all very much I'll be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then, so this chapter is when they go to his house and a surprise visit from someone is devastating. Can you guess who it is? Well all I have to say is that most is Samantha's POV and that it's a sad chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews would make me happy :D 3 Samantha Bieber!

[Samantha's POV]

"**I like tap water too; everybody thinks I'm weird because of that. You just keep getting better and better."**

_What did that exactly mean? I guess we'll find out._

_I blushed, and giggled. He smiled, and handed me the glass._

_I chugged the glass of water, and he looked at me and started laughing._

_I wiped my mouth and asked _**"what's so funny?"**

"**You, you must have been really thirsty."**

"**Yeah I was" **_I laughed feeling kind of embarrassed._

_He clapped his hands and said _**"Ok let me show you to your room"**

_He led me up the stairs, and to the right. He opened these two big doors, and said _**"Here we go your own room, do you like it? Do you need anything else?"**

"**No thank you, I'm fine. Wait…I don't have any pajamas."**

"**Oh here" **_he handed me a pair of purple pajamas (my favorite color!) and asked _**"Are these ok?"**

"**Yes they are perfect! Purple is my favorite color."**

"**Really mine are purple, and blue."**

"**Cool, ok so where's your bathroom?"**

"**Oh you have your own. It's right though those doors." **_He pointed to a door that looked like it opened to a closet. _

"**I guess I'll let you get dressed"**

_He left the room and I walked over to the door, and opened it. I was so amazed! It was the most beautiful bathroom I've ever seen, or been in!_

"_Wow! That's amazing!"__I said to myself. I walked in the bathroom, and twirled around. I looked at everything, admiring it. The marble sinks, one of those old time bathtubs, that aren't attached to the wall, the huge vanity, and the shower. It had so many buttons I couldn't even figure out how to turn it on._

"**Justin? **_I yelled down the hall._

"**Yes? Do you need something?"**

"**Yeah, I don't know how to turn your shower on. There are too many buttons."**

_He laughed at me, and said _**"Come here, I'll show you."**

_So we went into the bathroom. He went over to the shower, _**"Come here" **_he ordered._

"**Alright this is how you do it. You press the green button, and then one of these three. Pick cold, warm, or hot. Then if it's not where you want it just press the plus sign or minus sign. You got it?"**

"**Yeah, I think I got it now. Thanks." **_I smiled_

"**No problem and your welcome." **_He smiled and walked out._

_Wow what a great smile he had. Then don't even get me started on his eyes. I could get lost in them for ages! I had to tell myself to stop! "Focus!" I thought to myself "Just take a shower, and go to bed"_

_It felt so good to be in the shower, the hot water running down my body __**(this is not meant to be sexual, sorry if it is). **__I washed my hair, body, and shaved my legs. I had to admit that shower was pretty awesome. I got out of the shower, along with all the steam. I felt so relieved after that. I looked down and saw all the bruises I had from being kick. I went to touch one on my thigh, as soon as I applied just a tiny amount of pressure it was aching._

_I walked around looking for a towel then finally finding one. I wrapped myself in it and walked out. I was walking into the room and, I noticed that the towel was so soft. _**"Is it soft?"**

_I gasped, and jumped back at the sound of the voice._

_I looked at him amazed at how he found me…it was Josh standing in the doorway._

"**Wha…what are you doing here?" I stammered.**

"**I'm here to pick you up babe; why else would I be here."**

"**Oh ok. Just let me get dressed, and I'll be right down."**

"**You better hurry up I'm giving you 5 minutes, and If you not ready by then… I'm gonna drag you out!"**

_I couldn't believe it! How did he find me? What's he going to do to me? Am I going to live? Is he going to kill me? A million thoughts rushed though my head. I wasn't sure if I was going to live past tonight. All I could do is pray. Pray that I would be ok, and make it through this._

"**Samantha! Are you ready yet? Moms worried about you!"**

"**Yeah I'm coming!"**

_I ran down the stairs. I walked over to him, and asked_** "What were you talking about when you said mom?" **_I whispered _

"**I'm pretending to be your brother" **_he whispered back._

_Oh god this cannot turn out good. I already know I'm getting beat repeatedly tonight. So I better get ready._

"**Thank you for taking care of my sister for me, my mother, and I were really worried about her."**

"**Oh it was no problem, she didn't cause any trouble. Well you two have a good night." **_Said Pattie_

"**We will, and you too."**

_We walked out the door, and went to his car. When we got in he said _**"You are in so much trouble, you are going to get beat harder than usual! I hope you learn your lesson not to do this again. I don't enjoy doing this to you, but you just never learn!"**

_I almost burst into laughter when he said that he didn't enjoy beating me. I know he enjoys it; he always has since the very first time he did it. In his eyes you could see his happiness, the joy he got from hitting others. It's almost like something possesses him. _

_It's horrible, it hurts like nothing other, and the only thing that gets me though the day is knowing that one day, he will never be able to touch me again. I hold on to this fantasy. _

_He drove me to a different alley way this time, he told me to bend over, and I braced myself. I did as he ordered, and he pulled his belt off and whipped me with it. It stung; I could feel the bruises starting to form. He hit me in the same place so many times that I lost count. He then flipped me over on my back, and stomped on my stomach. He then slapped me across the face numerous times. _

_My neck was limp when he was done. He ordered me to stand up, so I did. He pushed me down into a bunch of boxes. I was worn out and crying my eyes out. The thing that hurt the most when he beats me is that, I have a feeling deep down that I am a horrible person, and that nobody loves me._

[Justin's POV]

_Man this sucks I really wanted to talk to her. I wish her stupid brother hadn't came and got her! She had really pretty blue eyes, and short brown hair, and the cutest smile ever! I know I've only known her for 2 hours but, she was very beautiful. When her brother was here she seemed so quiet, well quieter than she was before. She was sweating too, like she was scared or something. She was also breathing really heavily. I have a weird feeling about this, I-I don't know how to explain it, but all I know is that, he was not her brother! I ran out the door to my car, I was driving around where I had seen her before. I wasn't successful, so I drove to the next street over when I saw a girl bent over on the side walk crying. I jumped out of my car and ran to her._

"**Samantha? Is that you?"**

"**Huh?" **_she sniffled. I ran over to her and put my arm around her shoulder._

"**Oh my god! What happened to you? Are you ok?"**

_She had a black eye, and cuts on her face. I was really worried about her._

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Really it's no big deal."**

"**No big deal! Look at yourself, your bleeding, and you have a black eye! Tell me what happened!"**

"**Don't talk to me like that!"**

"**Look…I'm sorry; I just want to know what happened."**

"**It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!"**

"**No! I'm not gonna leave you here all alone, come and get in my car"**

"**No I can't he will hurt me even more!"**

_As soon as she said that she slapped her hand over her mouth._

_What did she mean? He would hurt her even more? Who would?_

"**Who will hurt you even more?"**

"**Nobody…"**

"**Wait…was it that guy who came to pick you up? Did he do this to you?"**

"**Look it's nothing. You don't need to be worried about me."**

"**Yes I do, he obviously hurt you. I'm taking you to my house. Please come with me, I'll help you."**

"**You can't help me; he will just get me some way or another."**

"**Listen to me; I am not going to let him hurt you anymore!"**

_She was silent, and wouldn't look at me. I stood up, and I extended my hand to her, she looked at it for a few seconds then grabbed it. I pulled her up, and hugged her tightly._

"**Ow that hurts Justin!" **_I pulled back._

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." **

**It's ok. I'm just really sore." **

_I felt so bad for her. I hated to see her like this; I would hate to see anybody like this! I grabbed her hand, and we walked to my car. I opened the door for her, and helped her in. It was a silent car ride back. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. So I started with apologizing._

"**Samantha, I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I can't believe someone would do this to you."**

"**Look it happens. I just hope he doesn't hurt you or Pattie. He won't stop until he gets me back."**

"**Well I'm going to do something about him. When we get home I'm calling the police."**

"**Are you sure? What…what if that doesn't help? What if they can't find him, and he comes looking for me…and you?"**

"**Listen! We will be fine; he's going to be locked up for a very long time! I promise he will never hurt you again!"**

"**I hope you can keep that promise"**

_We got to the house, and we went inside. I went to talk to my mom, and tell her what had happened._

"**Mom? Where are you?"**

"**Justin Drew Bieber! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You can't just run out the door in the middle of the night!?**

"**Mom calm down I'm fine. I left because I knew something wasn't right with that guy. Turns out I was right he wasn't her brother. It was her abusive boyfriend, I found her in the street crying."**

"**Oh God! Is she ok?"**

"**I'm not sure. She thinks he is going to come and get her. So I'm calling the cops right now."**

"**Ok you do that I'm gonna go talk to her, and try to get her to talk to me."**

"**Alright mom but don't push her."**

"**I won't I just want to see if she will talk about it."**

[Pattie's POV]

"**Samantha…can I come in and talk to you?"**

"**Yeah, but I have to warn you that I look really bad right now."**

"**Oh it's ok, I look bad too."**

I walked in her room and she was on her bed playing with her fingers. I went and sat down next to her.

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I guess. I just hope he doesn't hurt you or Justin. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened"**

"**Look, nothing is going to happen to us. Don't worry about it, what we need to do is worry about you." **_she insisted_** "Do you want to tell me how all of this happened?"**

"**No…not really I don't want to talk about it. It's very painful and disturbing.**

"**That's alright; if you don't want to talk about it I will not pressure you."**

_I walked out of the room, and back to the living room. He was still on the phone, I guess I should go and talk to them._

"**Justin let me talk to them."**

_He handed me the phone and left the room._

[Samantha's POV]

_Pattie came and tried to talk to me about it, but I just couldn't tell her. So she left downstairs somewhere. I heard somebody coming up the stairs; I wasn't sure who it was. Then I saw him with his dirty blonde and brown hair. His eyes had a certain glisten to them, that made it look like he was crying…or maybe he was? I couldn't tell because his hair was in his eyes, then he did this hair flip. I had no idea why but it made my heart skip a beat. Just with one simple move, it was…was. You can't explain it until you see it in person, I was sitting there staring. Then I realized I needed to stop, so I looked down and blushed. I was sitting on the bed, and he came and sat down right next to me. He looked at me, and pulled me into a tight hug, he was warm and it felt nice. Something hit me, I wasn't sure what it was but I started to cry. No I wasn't crying I was balling, tears streaming down my face like a river. I was sobbing into his chest, and he was holding me, and stroking my hair as I cried. It felt so nice to let my anger out to somebody!_

"**What did I EVER do to him? I was always polite and did WHATEVER he asked of me.**

"**You never did anything to him, he is messed up. You don't need him, you can get somebody better!" **_He said trying to comfort me._

"**I was so good to him! He doesn't deserve me, and I DEFINITLY don't deserve him! I deserve someone who will treat me right, and love me, and just care for me in a way that nobody else could." **_I trailed off, not being able to finish._

"**You deserve everything you want in a guy. One day you'll find him, and everything will be alright." **_He said while rubbing my back._

_I had to admit it was nice having someone here for me when I was in pain. I wasn't in physical pain, this was worse it was a mental pain that ate at me more than anything. It was my fault; I let it keep on going without doing anything! I could have stopped him, but I didn't!_

"**It's my fault; I let him do it to me. I could have stopped him, and got away from him!"**_ I yelled, when I started getting really emotional._

_He pulled back and looked at me. He gave me a face like (ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDIN ME!?!?!?!?). _

"**Don't EVER say that! It was not your fault! He did it to you; HE made the decision to do that! Please don't think like that. It hurts me to see you cry, and this is making it so much worse.**

_He pulled me into a hug, but not a tight, and aggressive one, but a soft, and…loving one. I could feel his breath against my neck and his hands on my back. I pulled away, I was going to tell him my story, and I hope he isn't mad that I lied to him… _

"**Look… I need to talk to you. Uhm I haven't been completely honest with you…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, my mom… she died when I was eleven, they said she's the only reason that I'm even alive."**

_He just stared at me, like he wanted more from me. So I sighed, and began talking again._

"**Then when my mom died, my dad left me, and took my little brother with him. I had nobody to turn to, but Josh. It was great at first; he would wake me up, cook breakfast, and walk me to school. Do all kinds of things with me, then one day it all changed. I was talking to my best friend Logan, who I've known since we were babies. Our moms used to be best friends, so when my mother died I ran straight to him and balled my eyes out. He sat there and stroked the back of my hair, and comforted me. When I told Josh what happened…he wasn't happy, he called me a slut, and a cheating whore."**

_Justin was astonished at what I was telling him…and I haven't even got to the bad part yet. I'm starting to wonder if he will be able to handle what I'm going to tell him._

"**Do you want me to go on, or is this too much for you?" **_I asked, from the look he was giving me._

"**Yeah I'm fine; I want you to continue…please."**

"**Alright…well that night is when I learned how my life was going to be from then on. That night he beat me, I thought it was the worst one, but after I got them repeatedly I wished for that first night. He took it easy on me, and then it got harder and harder. It was bad; I had bruises, and cuts. When I went to school I had to hide them from all the teachers. I was so paranoid, especially in P.E. (because we have to dress in a uniform thingy BLEH****). I really hoped they wouldn't notice, but of course someone did. Mrs. Church called me to the front, and asked what happened to my legs. I told her I was just playing football with my cousins. She believed it though; I was surprised that she did. But I turned around and went back to the floor. We were playing volleyball that day, I was so happy too. I love volleyball, but I couldn't enjoy it because I was so sore."**

"**Uh…wow I can't believe that. Did you ever tell anybody about it?"**

"**No…I couldn't he said if I ever did he would kill me. So I never told anybody about it, I lost my other best friends because of it too. I was spending so much time with Josh, trying not to anything I wasn't supposed to. That my friends got mad at me, and said that I didn't have any time left for them and all I ever did was follow Josh around like a little puppy dog. I wanted to explain everything to them, but I just couldn't every time I even thought about telling someone I thought I was going to puke."**

"**Why did you feel so scared? You could have gotten away so much sooner, if you would have just told one person. You could be free, and he would be in jail for what he did." **_He asked why, but he just didn't understand._

"**Why wouldn't I be scared? He was beating me, and when he told me not to say anything I couldn't. I thought because he beats me, he wouldn't have a problem with killing me. Since I figured he didn't love me in the first place."**

_He opened his mouth to speak but we were interrupted with a knock on the door. It was Pattie; she had a relieved, but worried look on her face._

"**Samantha, they need to talk to you hunny." **_She said as she handed me the phone._

_I grabbed the phone, and put it to my ear._

"**Hello…"**

"**Hello, is this Samantha?" **_A female asked me though the phone_

"**Uh, yeah this is her."**

"**Hi, this is Officer Freeman. I just need to ask you a couple of questions about what happened to you. Is that alright?"**

"**Sure, what do you need to know?"**

"**Well first, how long has this been going on?"**

"**I think about a year and one month."**

"**Okay. What is his name?"**

"**Josh Anthony Frank. He is "5, 9'' has blonde hair, and lives at 385, West April St, Atlanta, Georgia."**

"**Oh, well this is more than we wanted but it will be very useful thank you very much, and if he tries to contact you in anyway call us. Okay?"**

"**I will, trust me."**

"**Well thank you for your time, and your information."**

"**You're welcome, bye."**

_She hung up the phone. So I handed it back to Pattie, and looked at Justin. _

_He was staring out the window. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times till he shook his head and said _**"Sorry" **_and smiled at me._

[Pattie's POV]

_I walked in on them talking; I wonder what they were talking about?_

_I hope Justin got her to talk to him, because I couldn't do it. Maybe she just feels more comfortable with Justin, because he is her age. Wait I'm not even sure how old she is…"_

"**Samantha…I know this is a little out of the blue but, how old are you?"**

"**Oh, I'm 15; I'm turning 16 next month. September, 16." **_She answered; I think she is becoming more comfortable with me._

"**Oh okay, I was just wondering. Well I guess I'll leave you two alone now."**

_So I turned around and walked out the door. I went downstairs to the kitchen, to make a bowl of cereal. _

[Justin's POV]

"**Oh, well I guess I kind of understand, but I would have tried to get away at least once." **_He said while shaking his head._

"**Well, I did try once…but it didn't turn out so well." **_I said a little hesitant to tell him about it._

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, one day at school I had to sneak around to talk to Logan. I told him that I needed to get out of town, and that he had to get me out of here. He asked me why, but I never told him. He agreed to take me somewhere else anyway. So when Josh was at work (at least I thought) I went inside to go pack my clothes. When I went inside I found Josh sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I tried to act like I wasn't going to leave, but I was shaking. Then at the worst possible time, Logan honked for me, Josh started to get up, but I pulled him back down. I had to distract him, so I kissed him. We kissed for a very long time, when I heard Logan's car drive away. I pulled back to look at him. He looked like he wanted more, but I stood up, and said I was going to bed. I was so scared that he was going to grab my arm, and make me have sex with him, but he didn't. I was so relieved, I slept like a baby."**

_Justin had a weird look on his face, he was kind of sweaty too. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if he was suppose to._

_He cleared his throat _**"Uhm, did he ever…make you do anything…like that?"**

"**No, Josh never did anything like that; all he did was beat me. He always brought girls over, and said I was his sister. They were concerned at first, because they didn't want to do it with me there, but when they started they forgot all about me."**

"**That's so horrible. Do you have anything else that's critically important to tell me?"**

"**No, I think that's the most of it."**

_He clapped, and sat up. He moved next to me, and looked at me._

"**Good, then we can forget about the past, and focus on the future." **_He smiled, and I tried to act like I was happy._

_He can't expect to just forget about what happened to me. It's not something you can just forget about and move on with your life._

_He saw that I wasn't happy, when he was._

"**What is it?"**

_I was silent, I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to be too harsh on him._

"**Well, it's just that, this isn't something I'm going to get over in one night. Its gonna take time, and help for me to get over this. You can't go through something like this, and just forget it in one night. Look I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just telling you how it is. Okay?"**

"**Yeah, I understand where you're coming from; I just don't want you to dwell on the past, when you have all of the future to look forward to." **

_He is so sweet, and considerate! He just wants me to have a good future, and live a happy life. And I think I'm going to with Justin around._

_I looked at his clock, and realized it was really late, or really early. I yawned, and rubbed my eyes._

"**Justin, its 2:30 in the morning, I think we should go to bed."**

_He shook his head in agreement. _**"Your right, you should get some sleep."**

_I smiled, and stood up. I stretched my legs, and arms out. I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my arm. I turned around and stared at him confused…_

Alright I'm gonna stop here guys wait for my new chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to write chapters, but I have school, and my parents, but I got it here! So have fun like it, love it, and review it!! xoxo SammahBieber. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guy's here is chapter 3 I hope you like it! Xoxo SammanthaBieber ;) appreciate

[Samantha's POV]

_I stood up, and smiled. I stretched my legs, and arms out. I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my arm. I turned around and stared at him confused…_

_I just looked at him, and waited for him to say something. He didn't though. So I did._

"**Uhm, Justin? Did you want something?" **_I asked._

_After I asked that he pulled me into a big hug. Not an aggressive hug, but…a loving one._

_I pulled away and just looked at him for a second before asking this._

"**What was that for?"**

"**If was for being brave with everything you have been through in your life."**

_He sounded really sincere about what he said. I just looked at him and smiled. Then out of nowhere I pulled him into a giant bear hug._

_He laughed and asked. _**"Now what was that for?"**

"**Because you were nice to me, and let me in your home. You have to be without a doubt the nicest boy I have ever met. I'm really glad that I met you."**

[Justin's POV]

_I didn't know what to say to her. It was so sweet of her to say that. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her._

"**Thanks…that's really nice of you to say, and I'm glad I met you too."**_ So far so good. I thought._

"**No problem…well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Justin."**

"**Goodnight Samantha."**

_She turned around and walked out the door. She didn't shut the door so I got up to shut it._

_When I looked out the door I saw her sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and smiling._

"…**Sam?" **_I asked._

"**Oh, Uhm…hi yeah, sorry, Uhm…night!**_ She stuttered._

_She ran off too quickly for me to say anything. I didn't want to bother her, she seemed…frazzled. So I just went back in my room and shut the door._

_I was really tired after a long day. So I flopped on my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I was dead asleep._

[Samantha's POV]

_I walked out the door, and into the hallway. I put my back against the wall and slid down. I put my face in my hands and smiled._

_I wasn't sure why I was smiling exactly. It's just something about him that makes me smile._

"…**Sam?" **_He asked._

"**Oh, Uhm…hi yeah, sorry, Uhm…night!**_ I didn't know what to say! I panicked! Ugh I'm such an idiot! I ran to my room before he could say anything._

_God he probably thinks I'm a total retard._

_I took a deep breath, and exhaled._

_I thought to myself "I just need to get a good-night sleep."_

_I lay down on my bed, thinking how I got so lucky. That Justin found me, and took me into his home._

_When I was done thinking I feel into a deep slumber._

_***MORNING***_

_I was a-waken by the sun pouring through my window. Somebody had come in and opened the shades._

_I could smell breakfast downstairs. Pattie made; eggs, biscuits, bacon, and pancakes._

_I got up out of bed, and went to the mirror in the bathroom. I was shocked to see my hair the way it was. For a minute I thought I was wearing a wig. But I wasn't. This is a disaster that HAD to be fixed! _

_I thought a shower would do the job._

_After I got out of the shower, I got dressed. Curled my hair, and then did my makeup._

_I looked good. So I went downstairs into the kitchen. They were all there sitting at the table, along with two extra people that I haven't seen before._

_One was a boy shorter than Justin with almost the same color hair. Then the other was a little girl with long brown hair._

"**Well hello there sleeping beauty, did you finally decide to get up, and do something with your afro?" **_Justin asked. Joking around, and making fun of me._

"**Well, har-har-har! Aren't you just funny?" **_I asked, being sarcastic._

"**Yes, actually I am thank you very much."** _He said, being sarcastic too._

"**Sure you are. But who are these two?" **_I asked, being curious._

"**Oh, this is Christian, and this little cutie right here is Jasmine. My best friend and my little sister."**

"**Oh, well it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Samantha."**

"**Yeah we know. Justin's been talking about you all morning."**_ Christian told me while laughing._

_I looked down and blushed._

_But Justin gave Christian a death glare. I tried so hard not to laugh._

"**He wouldn't tell us how he found you. He said it was personal, and wasn't sure if you wanted other people to know." **_Christian explained to me._

"**Thanks Justin. I appreciate it, but you can tell him. I just don't want the whole town to know. So can you, you know, keep it to yourself?"**

"**Yeah, I won't tell anybody. I pinkie promise!"**

_He held his pinkie out to me. I locked are pinkie's together, and shuck real hard._

_We both laughed, and let go._

"**So," **_Justin started to ask, _**"Are you hungry?"**

_Come to think of it, I was hungry. Really hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. _

"**Yeah, I'm starving."**

"**Well help yourself to whatever you want." **_He gestured his hand to all of the food on the table._

_I grabbed the plate sitting on the table, and got 2 pancakes, eggs, bacon, a biscuit and a glass of milk._

"**Wow! You weren't kidding. When's the last time you ate?" **_He asked._

"**You-know I can't even remember…" **_I said looking off into space trying to figure out when the last time I ate was._

"**Well here,"**_ he grabbed another biscuit and put it on my plate, _**"You might want this." **_We all started laughing._

_But he was right I did want it. I ate every last bit of food on my plate._

"**Danggg girl! You eat like a...boy." **_Christian told me. As he looked from my face to the plate several times._

_I just laughed, as I put my plate in the sink._

_I turned around and asked. _**"So what are we doing today?"**

"**Well my mom said that she wanted to take you shopping. For some 'girl time'."**

"**Oh okay. So what are you guys going to do today?" **_I asked, just trying to make small talk._

"**We're probably gonna hit the park, and shoot some hoops."**

"**Cool. So where is Pattie?" **_I asked, while looking around for her._

"**She's getting ready. She said she would be down in a minute."**

_Just as he said that Pattie walked down the stairs. She looked casual, in jeans, a tee shirt, and a black cardigan._

"**Pattie…you look really pretty." **

"**Thank you," **_She said, _**"I probably look better than I did last night." **_We both laughed. But it was true._

"**So I hear your taking me shopping."**

"**Yes I am. We are gonna go to the mall. Get you some clothes, shoes, and accessories." **_She said sounding really excited._

"**Well it sounds like were gonna have a lot of fun."**

"**Oh yeah we are!" **_She said that with a head bob and a snap._

_I laughed so hard. Then everyone joined in._

"**Alright boys you have fun, and don't get into any trouble. We'll be back later." **_She picked up Jasmine, and we headed out the door. _

_The car ride there was really quiet. We made small talk, but no big conversations._

_When we got there she was so excited. Like she just figured out how to ride a bike for the first time._

"**Pattie…why are you so excited? We're just going shopping."**

"**Oh I know but, I'm just so happy to have someone to go with."**

"**Not to be mean or anything, but don't you have friends?" **_I asked her. Hoping she wouldn't take that offensively._

"**Well not really. Usually they have teenage daughters who want to meet Justin. So I have to be careful who I make friends with." **_She said, sounding upset._

"**That's horrible. I would hate that to happen to me. Well do you have any **_**real**___**friends that you hang out with?"**

"**Just a few, not many though. I don't really talk to them a lot. Just every once in a while."**

"**Oh…well then. LET'S GET TO SHOPPING!" **_I yelled while she looked at me. She started laughing too and said, or shall I say yelled._

"**ALRIGHT!" **_now we both were laughing. _

_We got out of the car and walked to the front entrance of the mall. It was HUGE! _

_The first store we went into was The Rogue. They had REALLY cute clothes!_

_I got a pair of blue plaid shorts, 3 shirts, a pair of skinny jeans, and a skirt._

_We went to a bunch of different stores that day. I had a lot bags in my hands. _

_We wanted lunch, but we didn't want to carry around our loads of bags. So we went to the car, and put them in the back. _

_We went into this fancy French restaurant. I got a three-cheese penne. It was so very amazing! _

_We sat there and talked for a while. After we were done with our meal, and done talking we went to the car. _

_This time we talked a lot during the car ride. We talked about various things. The conversation just flowed._

_We got to the house I got all of the bags out of the back and went to the door._

_We knocked, since both of us hand our hands full. Justin opened the door, when he saw us he smiled._

_But I figured it was just because of Jazzi. Then he looked over to me, and his smile may have gotten a slight bit bigger. I returned the smile and walked in the door._

_Christian jumped right up and yelled _**"Ooh, ooh what did you get?"**

"**Just stuff…" **_why did Christian want to know what I got? _

"**Do a runway show for us, with all of the new stuff you got!"**_ he suggested._

_Ohhhhhh, NO I am not doing a runway show for them. NO NO NO NO NO…._

"**Here she comes down the aisle sporting short shorts, and a tank. Watch out boys, it's gonna get hot in here!" **_Pattie was the announcer! What the heck! But I had to admit I did like all the attention they were giving me. It made me feel good about myself…for once._

"**Pattie…quit…I can't stop…laughing!" **_I managed to get out through my bursts of laughter._

_Everybody was dying with laughter, as I 'strutted' through the living room. I almost fell to the floor laughing!_

_As we were all having laugh attacks, Christian managed to run upstairs and get something. We all caught our breath, and waited for him to come back down._

"**Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for this? This is the hottest style out there, you can't get any hotter than this!" **_he said in a really deep announcer voice._

"**Yeah, we're ready!" **_we all yelled waiting for him to come down._

_He came around the corner, and I screamed _**"OH MY GOD!"**_ I fell on the floor laughing. They all stared at me until I pointed to him. Justin was on the floor next to me in a second. We were rolling on the floor. Literately! _

_He was wearing a pink skirt of mine a blue tank top and high heels. He even put lip stick on for us!_

_We were all dying; I think we laughed for a good ten minutes. We all finally caught our breath._

_Justin being a boy asked _**"What's for dinner, I'm starving!"**

"**Oh, well let's go out to eat. Where do you want to go?"**

"**Ooh, we should go to Hickory Grove!"** _Justin suggested, or insisted. _

"**Samantha, is that okay with you?" **_Pattie asked._

"**Yeah, I guess. I've never been there." **_Everybody stared at me with shocked faces._

"**What?" **_I asked, because they were all staring._

"**You've NEVER been to Hickory Grove?" **_He asked, like it was a crime._

"**No… what's so great about it?" **_Is it really THAT great?_

"**MOM, we have to go there, and stuff her face with their food. So she will understand what's so great."**

"**Alright, well everybody go get your coats and we'll go."**_ Pattie told us._

"**Wait, will you call my mom and see if it's okay?" **_Christian asked._

"**Yeah, I will sweetie." **

_Pattie got out her phone and called his mom. They talked for a minute. While we sat on the couch, and made fun of Christian for being a girl. _

_After they were done talking, she said he could go and we all piled into the car._

_Did I mention before that she has a minivan? Well she does so it was Jazzi in the second row, with Christian next to her. Then me and Justin in the back._

_Almost the whole ride there Justin told me how great their food was. I acted excited, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings._

_When we got there we were seated, and I sat next to Christian. We looked through our menus. I didn't know what to pick so I asked Justin what his favorite was. He told me it was the spaghetti. I did love spaghetti, I always have._

_Justin and I both ended up getting the spaghetti. It was so good. They were right it was amazing. I can't believe I had gone so long without ever coming here. Then again Josh rarely ever let me out of the house._

_I cringed at the thought of Josh. Justin noticed, and asked me if I was all right. I told him I was okay, not wanting to bring up the subject._

_Pattie had brought the subject of school up. I hadn't been to school since Logan tried to save me._

"**Samantha, did you go to school…when…"**

"**No, I didn't. He wouldn't let me." **_I explained._

"**Oh…well, Justin goes to school. And you guys would be in the same grade; do you want to go to school?" **_She asked. I know she was just concerned about my future, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that._

"**Uhm…I don't want to be rude, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I haven't been to school in a while. I'd be so scared."**

"**Well you would have Justin there to keep you safe. And I'm sure I could arrange for you guys to have most of your classes together. So you would at least know one person."**

"**I guess I could…give it a try." **_I said a little hesitant._

"**That's the spirit. I'm sure you'll be fine." **_She said trying to reassure me._

"**I hope so."**

Sorry the chapter isn't that great. But I'm trying. I promise that the next one will be better!

3 SammanthaBieber :)


End file.
